The Last Unicorn
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: The last unicorn goes in search of others, on his journey he meets the young mage Syaoran, and the young bandit princess Sakura. Together they search for the red bull and the king who controls it. KuroFai SyaoSaku TouYuk
1. The Last Unicorn

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me.

* * *

It was late afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Two men rode into the forest, they had been hunting since early morning.

"I don't like the feeling of these woods. Anything that lives in a unicorn's forest learn magic of their own" The older huntsmen said as he scanned the trees and undergrowth for game.

"Unicorns? Those are just fairy tales, this is just another forest, isn't it?" The teenage huntsman asked, his gaze following that of the older man.

"Then why don't the leaves fall or the snow? Why is it always spring here? I'm telling you that there is at least one unicorn left in the world, and as long as it's here we'll never be able to catch any game."

"Then let's turn around, h-hunt somewhere else." The bearded man nodded at the teen, both turned their horses and rode out of the green forest. Once to the edge the older huntsman turns back to the woods.

"Poor beast, this is no world for you. Stay in your forest green and friends well hidden, I wish you luck for you are the last!" The man hoped his words were heard.

_'I am the last?'_ The unicorn asks himself in the shadows of the trees. _"...What do men know? Just because they haven't seen any unicorns for awhile does not mean there are no more. We don't vanish.' _He moves soundlessly underneath the trees, broken sunlight dances on a white coat, causing it to shimmer and glisten.

_'...There have always been unicorns, we live forever, our magic sees to that. We are as old as the sky, as old as the moon. We can be hunted, killed, if we leave our homes, but we can never just vanish...am I truly the last?' _He stops upon seeing a black and blue butterfly flying lazily through a nearby field, singing a cheery song.

"Hello, butterfly! Have you travelled far?" The unicorn was excited to see a new friend.

"Very, very far, how far would I travel-to be where you are?" The butterfly continued it's song. The butterfly flies over to the unicorn and hugs his horn.

"Be respectful, don't you know who I am?" He shook his head a little.

"You're old and grey and full of sleep, you're my everything." The butterfly said as she continued to cling.

"Butterfly, in your travels have you seen others like me?" The unicorn asked, feeling the soft flutter of black wings.

"Call me Yuuko, it's very rude not to ask someone's name." The butterfly still clings to the horn, swaggering.

"Say my name then."

"Your name is like a song that only stars sing. I would burst if I called you even once by your name!" Tinkling laughter escaped Yuuko.

"Yuuko, you truly are nothing but a silly butterfly. I should have known better then to ask, all butterflies know are songs and poetry and whatever else they hear." The unicorn's gaze turns sad.

"I hope you hear many more songs, but now I must go to see if anyone knows me, knows about others like me." Yuuko flutters around the unicorns head spouting poetry and songs.

Yuuko's voice turns serious, the sing song voice stops. The unicorn looks at the insect.

"Unicorn, a mythical animal resembling a horse with one horn, generally mistaken for a white mare. Only those who search and trust can see them for what they truly are."

"So you do know. Please, have you seen others?" Blue eyes lightened.

"They passed down roads long ago, the red bull running close behind them, covering their tracks."

"Red bull? What is it?"

"His eyes burn fiercely, and his horns are those of wild oxen. With them he pushes all towards the ends of the Earth." The butterfly begins to fly off, the unicorn chases after it.

"Wait, where can I find this bull? Where is he taking the unicorns?" He's too late, the butterfly flies away.

The unicorn turns, galloping towards the edge of his forest, all the animals of the woods watched him pass. He looked at them, he nodded briefly before turning and hurrying down a nearby road. _'Maybe they're all in hiding together, somewhere far away? What if they need my help. I must go and be back as soon as possible.' _

* * *

It's been over a year since the unicorn left his forest and still no sign of the others. Moving slowly down a well worn road, he passes a farmer who is tending to his field.

"Well, hello there my dear! Just who do you belong to? Come here pretty boy, I'll clean you up and you'll be a pretty old stallion" The farmer took off his belt making it into a makeshift lasso.

_'A horse? Is that what you see?' _

"Easy good boy. I'll feed you and take you to the fair." He cooed at the white unicorn.

_'A horse am I?' _Evading the farmer's belt and runs down the road.

"Now there's a horse!" He looks on as the unicorn runs off into the distance.

_'I forgot that men can't see unicorns. I'm happy, it means there may be unicorns yet, unknown and glad of it.'_

* * *

He slept pleasantly by the road. A black caravan is coming up, bold red letter's against stretched canvas read 'Reed's Midnight Carnival'. The wagons come to a halt when the leader of the caravan spots the creature. An old man wearing dark robes steps down from the foremost wagon, he grins wickedly as he advances towards the slumbering unicorn.

"I thought I'd seen the last of them. You two, here!" Two teen boys jump from two other wagons. One is tall er than the other with dark hair and glasses. The other is slightly shorter with brown mussed hair.

"I don't think I'll tell him...he'll think it's just an old horse...some magician I hired." He scoffed.

"Why the hell did we stop, it's muddy." The taller of the two approached.

"What do you think it is Kyle?" Reed pointed at the unicorn.

"A dead horse?" The boy adjusted his glasses.

"Fool, what about you boy? What do you see with your sorcerer's sight?" He scowled at his son, the teen cringed and stepped back. The other boy walked up he stared with bi-colored eyes.

"I-I see a white stallion."

"I though as much, I want him for the carnival, the last cage is empty." Reed turns and walks back to his wagon.

"We need rope." Kyle says as he and the shorter teen move towards the sleeping unicorn.

"The rope that could hold that stallion has not been woven, you'll make do with iron bars."

"He's waking!" The shorter boy exclaimed. The unicorn had lited his head slightly, blurry blue eyes beginning to open.

"I'll cast him into a deep sleep." Reed summoned his magic, swirls of it surrounding and binding the unicorn before it dissipated and the stallion lowered his head in sleep again. The two teens look at Fei Wong as a glowing blue horn appears in his hand. The old wizard places the fake horn in front of the unicorn's true horn.

"Cage him, he'll sleep til sunrise." Reed's robes bellowed around him as he left. The two teens struggled to move the spell bound unicorn to the empty cage at the end of the caravan.


	2. Enter Syaoran, the young magician

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura, others

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

Thanks to the reveiwers so far and to nana (I think that was the name, sorry if it's not) thanks for the review! Yes the characters aren't very Tsubasa now, but I tried to make Yuuko sound a little bit drunk with the singing and all. As for Fai, the unicorn really had no emotion during the first of the movie, but you'll see the nicknames and teasing when he meet's up with Kurogane You were right as well about the OOCness of the TRC character's, I hope to fix it in later chapters.

* * *

A week was how long he had been in Fei Wong's clutches, a week he had been looked upon in awe by countless eyes. Today was no different, Kyle was putting on a show once again. Reed's son was walking a crowd around the cages. 

"Here we have the fearsome manticore. A man's head, lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion!" The villager's murmer to themselves as they gaze at the snarling beast. Kyle, with his arms spread wide, takes the group to the next cage.

"Now we see the mighty dragon, it breathes fire now and then, but only to those who poke at it." He glared at a young boy who was close to the cage. "It's innards are an inferno, but the hard skin is so cold it burns to touch it. Can speak seventeen languages poorly!"

"Now, gentlemen be careful around this one, many a sailor have been lured in by the siren's song." The teen smiled broadly as they gazed at the winged creature.

While Kyle took the people to yet another cage the shorter teen from before came up to the unicorn's cage.

"I shouldn't be here, but tell me what you see, look at your fellow myths and legends and tell me what you see." The boy whispered through the bars of the cage.

"What he says is a manticore is a mange ridden lion. He even has them believing that poor old ape with the crippled foot is a siren. They're illusions, deceptions, your Fei Wong Reed cannot truly change things." The unicorn gazed amongst the cages, looking at the odd assortment of old and weak animals.

"True, he can only disguise, but only to those who are eager to see whatever comes easiest to them."

"The Midgard Serpent, intangling the world in it's coils!" The teen shouted in the background, the crowd talked in wonder of the beast.

"He can make a lion look like a manticore to those who want to see a manticore, he even has to put a fake horn on a real unicorn for them to be able to see the unicorn...I know you. Even if I were completely blind I would know you."

"Who are you?"

"Syaoran, the magician...I entertain the sightseers here with my fighting skills and what little magic I know." The unicorn turned his head to peer into a nearby cage.

"That one is real, that is the artic pheonix Yuui."

"Yes, the old wizard caught him by chance, asleep, just like you." He stared at the pheonix who cried furiously. "He will free himself soon and he must not catch you still caged."

"Get away from there! You know what my father told you!" Kyle yells as he spots Syaoran by the unicorn's cage. Syaoran bows to the unicorn and whispers to him.

"Don't do anything until you hear from me." The boy runs away down the line of cages.

"The unicorn!" Kyle states simply. The villagers all gasp, whispering in awe.

* * *

Kyle stands in front of the pheonix's cage worriedly. "I don't care how mant damn spells you put on him, get rid of it!" He turns to look at his father. 

"Be still, fool. No other wizard in the world holds a pheonix captive, and none ever will. I'll keep him, I'll turn him into wind if he escapes, or snow." The pheonix screams, beating it's blue-white wings against the bars of the cage.

"He's breaking free!" Kyle cringes and runs away while his father only smirks. Swirls of magic escape Reed's fingers moving lazily around the iron bars.

"No, not yet. Even if you kill me, you're still mine." The pheonix stops shaking the cage, calming down. The wizard turns to the unicorn.

"The pheonix is as real as you are, just as immortal. He was as easy to capture, if you want to know. "

"Don't boast, your death sits in that cage and he hears you." The unicorn shakes his head.

"Oh, he'll kill me someday, but he will remember forever that I caught him, that I held him prisoner. If I remember correctly you were out on the road hunting for your own death, and I know it awaits you just as it does me."

"Are you talking about the Red Bull, where is he?!" His eyes widen.

"The Red Bull of king Ashura, you know of it? He'll not have you, you belong to me."

"Keep your poor shadows, but let me go and let him go. I can't stand to see him caged, he's real like me. We're two sides of the same magic. Let him go." The pheonix cries again, it's blue eyes staring at the old man.

"I'd quit showbuisness first, this is true wizardry. There are none who haven't laughed at me and my tricks, but none of them would have dared do what I have done!" Fei Wong laughs loudly at the unicorn.

"The pheonix and me, are not for you."

"Then who? I had to put a false horn on you for those fools to see, these days it takes cheap carnival tricks to to make fools recognize a real unicorn, but the bull will know when he sees you; so your safer here. You should be thanking me for taking care of you." Reed walks away from the unicorn, only briefly glancing at the pheonix.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner." Syaoran says quitely, his face is hidden in the shadows. 

"There's never been a spell on me before, there has never been a world were I wasn't known." The stallion lowers his head, the old wizard's words haunting him.

"I know how you feel, it's a very rare person who is taken for what they truly are."

"Will you help me?" Blue eyes meet Syaoran's.

"If not you, noone. You're my last chance."

"Can you truly set me free?"

"Reed doesn't think so, he sees me as a fraud. I too am real, like you, like him."

"Where's the other boy?" The unicorn gazes across the yard, shadows covering the cages, only the pheonix with it's fiery blue eyes and it's white blue feathers are visible.

"Don't worry about him, I gave him a riddle and it takes him all night to solve it." Syaoran stands back from the cage, leaping forward he kicks out at the bars to no avail.

"I-I'm sorry, I would have liked to have gotten you out that way, like I said before my magic isn't that great." Syaoran stands still, muttering a spell under his breath. Nothing happens.

"Please, try again." The teen tries again, but the bars of the cage begin to close in on the unicorn.

"Stop the bars!" The unicorn neighs shrilly. Syaoran quickly stops the spell.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anymore, I might not be able to-"

"Try again, the spell was wrong, but there was true magic in it."

"You need a true magician, but I'm afraid you'll have to have the aide of a pickpocket." Syaoran takes a key from his pocket. The cage door groans loudly as it opens.

"You're free!" The teen shouts as the unicorn leaps from the iron cage, the spell around him disappears. He runs escapes into the nearby bushes in hiding.

"I give up Syaoran, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Kyle asks as he moves towards the shorter teen. He sees the key and the open door and yells.

"He'll turn you into food for the pheonix!" Kyle runs back to Reed's wagon. Syaoran kicks Kyle from behind, both tumble to the ground.

"Run!" The unicorn goes to the cages, touching the locks with his horn.

One by one they open and the animals jump out. All that's left is the pheonix. Both boys wrestle on the ground, Syaoran finally gets the upperhand and hits Kyle on the head with the key ring. Kyle falls down with a loud groan.

"No, he'll kill you, if you set him free, he'll kill you!" Syaoran see's the unicorn staring at the pheonix.

"Set me free, we're brothers, you and I." The unicorn touches the lock gently. Flapping it's wings violently the pheonix breaks the cage with it's flaming wings. Circling high in the air it swoops down to strike the unicorn but misses, aimin it's sight's on Reed.

"Not alone, none of you could have freed yourselves alone, I held you!" Fei Wong opens his arms wide, laughing madly.

In the sky, large pulses of white hot flame light up the night sky. Fiery blue eye's glare heatedly at the wizard. Reed is struck down and is engulfed in flames.

"Run, run away!"

"No, come with me." Kyle screams in the background as Syaoran and the unicron feel another wave of heat at their backs. Calmly the unicorn walks away, Syaoran beside him.

"Don't run, never run from an immortal, it attracts their attention." The pheonix circled the caravan, as the two continued to walk away.


	3. Enter Sakura, the bandit princess

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

* * *

Syaoran was resting against a tree trunk, the unicorn close beside him. It had been a few days since they had escaped Fei Wong's clutches and they had wandered into a deep forest.

"Poor old man, I didn't want him to-" The boy looked at his lap, saddened by the fact he helped in Reed's death.

"He chose his death a long time ago, it was fate he wanted." The unicorn looks at him.

"You have no regrets?" Syaoran looked up into blue eyes.

"I can never regret, I can feel sorrow, but it's not the same thing."

"Where will you go now?"

"I'm looking for others like me, have you seen any?"

"No, never, at least not when I was awake." Syaoran frowned, he really wasn't any help, he thought forlornly.

"A butterfly told me of a red bull, who pushed all the other unicorns to the end of the Earth, Fei Wong Reed spoke of a king Ashura. So I'm going where they are, to learn whatever they know."

"Take me with you."

"You can come if you like, though I wish you'd ask for something else for freeing me." Sorrow flickered in blue eyes.

"I thought about it, but you could never grant my true wish." Syaoran stood up, patting dirt from his pants.

"No, I can't make you something you're not."

"Don't worry about it." He waves it off.

"I'm not." Syaoran keeps still, slightly shocked by the bluntness of the answer, but keeps quiet.

* * *

"What do you know of King Ashura?" The unicorn asks as they travel down a winding dirt road.

"I've heard he rules over a barren country by the sea. Some say that Ashura's land was green and soft once, before he came, but once he did it turned hard and grey where nothing but winter dare touches." The unicorn thinks about the boy's answer as the move forward.

"What..what is you name?" Birds fly overhead as they continue, Syaoran is still nervous around the odd creature.

"I am a unicorn of course." Blue eyes look over to the teen.

"I mean your true name, you must have an actual name."

"Unicorns only give there names to those who become true friends." Syaoran didn't say anything else as he stared at his feet.

* * *

Both stop at a river, the unicorn leaps from different sized stepping stones, making it to the other side easily.

"Tell me about the red bull." Syaoran soon follows after, careful not to fall in.

"I've heard too many stories, I've heard that it's real, that it's a ghost..." He stumbles as he reaches the bank, almost falling on the unicorn but the unicorn steps aside before he can be touched.

"S-sorry. I've heard that the red bull protects Ashura and that he keeps him prisoner in his own castle." The unicorn shakes his head violently as the butterflies words echo in his mind.

* * *

"Want one?" Syaoran offers an apple to the unicorn as the walk through a forest.

"How much further is it?" The unicorn ignores the kind gesture.

"We're on the edge of Ashura's kingdom. It's very dangerous here, even Reed stayed away." Both stop talking as they here horses approaching.

"Go hide yourself, we'll find eachother later!"

"Why, who is it?"

"Bandit's." The unicorn moves swiftly towards the bushes, while Syaoran climbs up a tree.

Several men riding horses stop underneath Syaoran hiding place. The man who lead the group just happened to look up to see Syaoran's foot hanging from one of the tree branches.

"What the hell? It look's like someone's trying to hide from us." He smirks as he pulls Syaoran down with a yelp, from the tree. The scarred man throws the teen at a slim blonde.

"Make sure he doesn't get away." They turn their horses and ride off, Syaoran struggling to free himself.

* * *

"It still amazes me how they can make rabbit's and squirrels taste so good." A large man with his eyes hidden by a large hood says as he stares at the campfire. The younger man beside him nods in agreement.

"Bastard, you could at least say something about my cooking, after all the great Watanuki-sama and Sakura-hime were kind enough to cook for your sorry ass!" A lanky teen comes up behind the two, shaking a fist.

The one sided argument continued, with the quieter of the two plugging his ears, they stop once they see the rest of the bandits ride in. All of them look at Syaoran whose still trying to escape. His captor grins evilly at him.

"You be quiet, Touya-san will deal with you." The dark blonde gets off his horse to join the hooded figure by the fire.

"Whose that, Kakei?" Everyone looks at the tall man dressed in dark blue.

"We were out looking for travellers, like always." The blonde smiles from his seat, which happens to be the hooded man's lap.

"Brat, add some more water to the soup!" Touya yells over his shoulder.

"Do it yourself then!" A young girl emerges from the bushes, huffing at the taller man.

"Monster, where are your manner's? We have company." He smirks as he points at Syaoran, the girl blushes as she see's him.

"I say we get rid of him." The stoic teen by the fire says, earning him a smack to the back of the head by Watanuki.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I-I'm a powerful magician and you're the bandit king Touya, the boldest of the bold."

"He's just guessing." The blonde shouted as he broke a heated kiss with the man he was using as a chair.

"Yes he's really good at guessing isn't he?" A pale blonde teen came to stand by Touya.

Touya rests his arm around the blonde, while the girl goes off to get something for Syaoran to eat. When she returns, both teen's blush.

"Sakura-chan has a good heart." The man beside Touya smiles fondly at the girl.

"Don't tell me, this must be your lovely companion." Syaoran nods at Sakura in thanks.

"My annoying monster of a sister is more like it. You're welcome here brat, go to the fire and tell us what you've heard of us." Sakura turns to stick her tongue out at her brother.

* * *

"You're lucky brat, we were just about to listen to another one of Sorota's songs." Everyone around the fire groan loudly as Sorota smiles.

"Oh, Sorota-san play us a song about Tsukiyomi." Sakura said form her seat beside Touya.

"Yeah, one with lot's of action, and hot blondes!." The hooded man laughed, Kakei laughed behind his hand.

"But those songs are about my hunny, it reminds me of how beautiful she is." Sorota began to swoon as he thought of his wife.

Syaoran stood and said a spell, light erupted from behind him.

"Oh, look!" Sakura pointed as ghostly figures appeared. Beautiful womaen along with other's clad in black passed through the campsite.

"Welcome, strangers." The figures ignore Touya as they pass through him and head towards the forest, the women's robes bellowing around them as they walked away.

"It's Tsukiyomi and here ninja, and the goddess herself!" Watanuki pointed.

"It's the ninja Souma!"

"Amaterasu!" The pale blonde shouted as he stood behind Touya. The bandits run after the ghosts to catch another glimpse.

"That's no simple wizard. We should tie him up and keep watch over him tonight, maybe we can sell him to a carnival. " Kakei said as he stared at the teen. Touya had his sword pointed at Syaoran, his gaze not leaving the boys.

* * *

A drop of rain hit's Syaoran as he stood, tied to a tree. Lightening flashed in the sky above. He whispers another spell, while all the bandit's are shelterig themselves from the rain.

Light incircles the tree, but Syaoran is shocked as limbs tighten around him.

"I love you, I love you. Love, love, love, love." The tree sings to him. Leaves caress his face tenderly.

"What have I done?" He groans and blushes furiously as the tree hugs him to her trunk.

"Always, I will keep the color's of your eye's when no other in the world remembers your name." The tree cooes at him, while Syaoran makes friends with the dry hard bark of her trunk.

"I-I can't, you see...uhm unicorn, where are you?!" He struggles to get free, but as lightening flashes he see's white from the corner of his eye.

"No, he'll never have you, we'll perish together!" The tree holds him closer. The unicorn cuts the rope around him with his horn and touches the tree which reverts back to normal.

"Were you watching earlier? Did you see what I did?" The teens smiles wide as he stands beside the unicorn.

"Yes, it was true magic."

"But...I couldn't hold it."

"Are you leaving already?" Sakura says as she emerges from the bushes. The unicorn leaps out of sight but Sakura see's him.

"Where have you been?" Tears well in her eyes as she stares at the unicorn.

"I am here now."

"Where were you when I was still small and new? How can you come now when I'm older and not suppose to believe in you, when I'm suppose to be too old for fairytales?" She cries, but the unicorn moves forward putting his head against her chest. Sakura pets the silken face.

"Can you really see him, you really know what he is?" Syaoran looks at her in amazment.

"If you'd been waiting to see a unicorn for as long as I have..." Sakura sniffled as she continued sweeping the unicorn's feathery mane through her fingers.

"He's the last unicorn in the world."

"It would be the last unicorn in the world to come to me. It's all right, I forgive you." She wiped her eyes, the unicorn nuzzled her tear stained face.

"It's time for us to go."

"I'm ready." Sakura straightened, she moves a bag up her shoulder.

"But Sakura-hime, we're on a quest, you can't come. It's dangerous." Syaoran couldn't take her with him, her brother would hunt them down. He cringed at the thought.

"It doesn't matter to me." The princess puffed her chest out, her face determined.

"Where going to king Ashura's castle."

"Then you're going the wrong way, Syaoran-kun." The teen blushed as she said his name and by the fact he had been going the wrong way. The unicorn neighs as the two of them follow the bandit princess through the woods.


	4. The Red Bull's Rampage

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun." The princess is walking beside the teen as the three of them travel through a barren valley.

"N-no it's fine, I was going the wrong way." He doesn't stare into her eyes. The unicorn walks in front of them looking at their surroundings.

Off in the distance they see a jagged cliff. A tall, almost dead looking castle rests atop it. They can hear the waves from the sea crashing against the bare rock.

"Ashura's castle, we'll reach it by tomorrow."

"Where does Ashura keep the Red Bull?" The unicorn turns his head to look at the boy.

"I've heard that he comes out at night and during the day rests under the castle." Syaoran helps Sakura over a pile of cracked and broken rock.

* * *

As night fell the travellers managed to come across a forest, as Sakura sleeps against a tree, Syaoran sleeps close by in case something happens. The unicorn rests further away as the moon shines through dead leaves.

Red light glares on Sakura's face, green eyes slowly open and look around the dark trees. As her eyes adjust to the darkness she gasps loudly.

"Syaoran, the light!" She quickly gets to her feet as Syaoran leaps into action.

As the words escape the princess the Red Bull comes crashing through the foliage. The unicorn cries shrilly before galloping off into the woods. The teens watch as th Red Bull corrals the unicorn, never once losing ground.

"We have to do something!"

"The Bull's driving him, he won't kill him. He's taking him to King Ashura!"

"Please Syaoran, please help him!" She's clutches onto his arm pleading with him. The unicorn's cries and the Bull's roar's echo through the forest.

"If I could change him into some other creature, something the Bull would ignore, I would, but that would require a true magician."

"You have magic, it's there, please Syaoran-kun." He stares with wide eye's at Sakura.

They see the unicorn slowing down, his head bowed, too tired to run anymore. The Red Bull follows close behind. Even as the teens yell for him to run, go on deaf ears.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran casts a spell, tendrils of magic flowing towards the unicorn wrapping around him. The teen falls to the forest floor. Sakura stares at the Red Bull as it nudges a white shape on the ground. It snorts and walks away. Sakura runs to it as once the Bull is gone.

"What have you done?" Sakura says to Syaoran as tears threaten to fall down her face.

"What? I used magic to save him, now I'll simply change him back."

"But you turned him into a human."

"He had to become something else, I didn't choose his form."

"You trapped him in a human body, he'll go mad." Sakura whispered lightly. The man begins to stir from his sleep.

"I can change him back, don't worry." The man falls, when he tries to stand, a large white coat falls around him as he goes on all fours.

"What have you done to me?" He asks, blonde hair falling in front of the new face. Sakura cries as she looks on.

"I couldn't think of any other way to save you."

"What've you done, I'm a unicorn!" The now blonde haired man hugged himself, his voice sounds musical to the others despite the saddness in it.

"Please, you'll hurt yourself." Sakura grabs hold of his arm.

"In this shape you'll have a chance to meet King Ashura and at finding out what happened to the other unicorns." Syaoran tries to make things better as he watches his two companions.

"I-I wish you'd left me to the pheonix, I wish you'd let the Red Bull take me, without my magic...I can feel this body dying around me...I'm mortal." Golden eyes stare at Syaoran.

"But it's only for a little while." Syaoran and Sakura help the unicorn turned human up. The blonde man stands on shaky legs. His heavy clothes hindering his balance. The three slowly walk forward through the woods in silence.

* * *

"A man, a boy, and a girl?" A guard questions as he sees the weary travelers approach the castle gates.

"The blonde man, he looks strange." Garnet eyes glare at the white clothed figure between the two younger ones. As they make their way to the castle gate, they're stopped by the two armored guards. One holds a sword pointed at them.

"Your names."

"I'm Syaoran. This is Sakura, my friend and this is...this is..."

"Fai, Fai Flowright. We wish to talk to King Ashura." The blonde spoke as Syaoran stuttered for an answer.

"Then we'll take you to him." The first sentinel goes ahead, the second lingering behind to stare at the downcast man in the white and blue trimmed coat. The five of them go up a dark stairway that suddenly begins to tremble violently. Fai yells out, startling the others.

"It's just the Bull." Red eyes dare them to say anything else. Before long they're taken to a large room with a single window.

"This is King Ashura's throne room."

"But this looks like a tomb, please take us to King Ashura." Syaoran doesn't like the feeling of the castle.

"I am King Ashura and this is the prince Kurogane, my son." The guard then takes his helmet off, long ebony hair flows from it. The second guard takes his own helmet off, revealing garnet eyes and black spiked hair.

"What is it you wanted?" Ashura moves to his throne, Kurogane says nothing only stares at the travelers.

"We wanted to enter your service."

"I have no need for servants."

"But sire...a magician, a fine cook, a-"

"Your losing my interests and that is very dangerous. My court consists of only four men-at-arms." Ashura's glare freezes the teen for a moment. The prince keeps his distance from them, but he keeps his eyes trained on the quiet man.

"W-what about the pleasentries of the court? The feasts, the -" Syaoran had to get the king to listen, it wa their only chance.

"They don't make me happy. I want nothing near me that doesn't keep me happy, besides I already have a magician."

"What's his name?"

"Clow, he is known as the magician's magician. There's no reason to replace him." Ashura gazes out the window.

"But he doesn't make you happy." The princess says as she moves from behind Syaoran.

"Sakura-san." Ashura looks at Sakura thinking of what to say.

"Do you hear that, Clow?" A vast array glows on the stone floor, before a man with long dark hair in long robes appears from it.

"What does his majesty wish?" The glasses wearing man bows before the king. He turns to look at the travelers.

"He's come to take your place, the boy is now my mage."

"May I ask why?" The man smiled warmly as he looked to Ashura for an answer.

"The girl's right, you don't make me happy, so I'll see if this incompetent boy can." A wind errupts from the room as Clow summons another array to appear. Syaoran stands in front of Sakura ready to protect her. Kurogane moves, his sword unsheathed as he jumps in front of Fai. The blonde simply walks past the prince, walking towards Clow. The older wizard stops as he looks closely at the man.

"Ashura, you have let your doom in by the front door, but it will not depart that way." Clow disappears the same way he appeared a smile across his lips that misses his eyes is cast to the king before he vanishes. Fai ignores the commotion as he walks towards the lone window. Ashura leaves his throne to stand beside the blonde.

"Don't." Fai shys away from the king, his golden eyes wide.

"I won't touch you. what are you looking at?"

"The sea." The blonde turns his attention back to the currents swirling around the coast below them.

"It's the only thing I can look at for hours on end." Ashura looks into Fai's golden eyes. He sees nothing in them.

"Why can't I see myself in your eyes?" Fai doesn't answer as he continues to look out the window. Ashura turns to Syaoran a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Who is he?" Ashura looks back at the blonde, his mind trying to figure out who the man is.

"Fai is my uncle."

"What difference does it make, you've already hired them." Kurogane says as he sheaths his sword and walks towards his father.

"Your right, They're here and whether Clow was right or not, I'll look at them for awhile. All of you can come and go as you please." The king brushes past his son as he leaves.

"Come on idiot, let's find you something besides all those layers to wear." Red eyes meet gold before Fai nods and follows the prince, careful not to get too close. Syaoran and Sakura follow behind, giving each other a worried look before proceeding through a dark hallway.


	5. The Unhappy King

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

**using the reference pages from volume 13 of Tsubasa, waka means young and helps to tell the difference between the ruler and heir.**

* * *

"Bastard." Kurogane growled.

"Kurogane-waka?" Asked Sakura as she sat beside the prince in the kitchen. Both had been peeling potatoes for dinner. Mokona, Ashura's strange pet is asleep on Sakura's lap.

"That bastard, I brought back the head of a dragon I'd killed and all he did was look at it." He didn't tell the girl he had even felt sorry for killing it when Fai had looked at the head and then at him.

"Are you trying to impress Fai-san?" Sakura had known for awhile that the prince had a crush on the blonde man. She had seen the symptoms too many times to count back home. As she thought about it, Kurogane was alot like Touya in that since.

"Hell no, why would I want to impress that idiot?!" Kurogane grabbed another potato to hack into.

"I really think you should try something else." She laughed at thinking how her brother had been around Yukito.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Maybe Fai-san is someone who can't be won over by great deeds, he is very shy. It takes time for him to open up to anyone."

"I don't even now who he is, he's been here for over a month and I don't even know that much about him." Kurogane registered what he had said and cursed mentally. That's all he needed, give the girl even more incentive to try and play matchmaker.

Sakura beamed at the slightly blushing prince. "I think if you told him yourself that-"

"I don't like that bastard!" He rose and stomped out ot the kitchen. _'Besides, he doesn't talk to me.'_

* * *

"You're cruel to him, you could at least give him a kind word." Sakura walked out onto the balcony where Fai stood staring out into the sea.

"You wish me to be more kind? I will because you asked me Sakura." Fai turned to smile at Sakura. The smile didn't reach his eyes. She watches, worried about the man.

"The unicorns. If you're not the last..."

"Once, long ago, I was innocent and wise, and full of pain. Now that I am a man I've forgotten and everything is strange. The only thing that remains is the pain..."

* * *

"Come on kid." Kurogane said as he threw a sword at a tired Syaoran.

"Kurogane-waka?"

"I've seen your fighting style when you do your tricks for my father, you suck and your sword skills need a lot of work." Syaoran looked at the sword in his hands and at the prince.

"Are you coming or what?" The prince looked over his shoulder.

"C-coming!" The mage stumbles over his words, holding the sword clumsily to his chest before trotting off after Kurogane. Above them, curtains move in the still air as Fai leaves the window.

* * *

"Syaoran has been searching for a way to the Red Bull everyday."

"He's no magician, just Ashura's jester." Sakura frowns at the blonde's cold words.

"Fai-san, Syaoran-kun does it for you, so Ashura won't ask about you." Sakura stares at him worriedly. Fai runs away. The castle shakes beneath her feet, she can hear the Bull roaring. Ashura's pet comes from the castle to hop on her shoulder.

"The Bull's going out, it goes out every sundown to look for the white animal that escaped. He's very pretty."

"How do you know he's a unicorn?" Sakura pets the little creature on the head.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!" The princess laughs as Mokona strikes a pose on her shoulder as she continues on her way to the kitchen. "But Sakura-chan should hurry, soon a man will be in that body and no unicorn at all ever again. He may even marry Kurogane, who despite being in denial, loves him very much."

"He can't, he's the last." She sets Mokona down on the table, petting it between it's long ears.

"Then he has to take the king's way down to the Red Bull." Sakura stopped her petting.

"Oh Mokona-chan, do you know where it is?"

"When the wine drinks itself, when the skull speaks, whe the clock strikes the right time." Mokona leaps from the table to wobble away.

"Mokona-san, why won't you help?"

"It's. A. Secret." With a wink the white creature wondered off, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

---------------------

"It's name is Hien, it's yours from now on." Kurogane handed Syaoran an ornate sword still in it's sheath.

"But Kurogane-waka, isn't this your's?"

"It's just an old sword that was in the armory, now if you're done we have training to do." Kurogane stared the boy down before turning to head towards one of the training rooms.

"R-right!" Syaoran scambled after him.

-------------------------

"Kuro-chii?" Fai asked as he came up behind the prince, who was practicing by himslef.

"What the hell did you call me?!" Kurogane stopped mid swing as he turned wide eyes at the blonde.

"Kuro-run? Do you not like it?" Fai invaded his personal space, causing the other man to blush.

"No! My name's Kurogane!"

"But Kuro-wan is much better don't you think?" The blonde smiled, making Kurogane blush even darker.

"Whatever." Fai laughed as the prince continued his katas, the prince halts at the sound, his angry leaving him as he listens to the unusual sound.

-------------------------------

"You're not just some guy who wandered here looking for work are you?" Kurogane asked as he sat in Fai's room.

"And you're not really Ashura's son." Fai didn't look to see the prince's reaction.

"No, my father was the lord of a nearby country, my mother was a witch. Both of them died when I was young and Ashura came and took me in. I've lived here with him ever since."

"That's all?" Gold eyes turned then to look at him.

"The rest isn't important." Kurogane moved from the chair to stand in front of the blonde.

"Why did you tell me?" Fai thought the other man was about to say something, but he stopped before anything could come.

"It doesn't matter."

------------------------

"Ashura had me juggling tea cups with tea in them all night last night, and today I have training with Kurogane-waka." Sakura hands Syaoran cup of hot chocolate. The teen gingerly sips at it as he smiled thankfully at her.

"Syaoran-kun, I found the skull. The one Mokona was talking about, it's on a pillar in the great hall and the clock-"

"Sakura-hime, he knows. I'm sure Ashura knows what Fai-san is, we've been here for months he has to know something."

"What can we do?" Both teens looked at each other, trying to think of something.

"Girl, I need to talk to you." Kurogane said as he came down the stairs, causing both teens to jump in surprise.

"Oh, Kurogane-waka, of course!" Sakura hastily goes to the prince, talking to him as she leads them away from Syaoran.


	6. The Prince and the Unicorn

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-15 for this chapter

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

**using the reference pages from volume 13 of Tsubasa, waka means young and helps to tell the difference between the ruler and heir.**

* * *

As Kurogane walks down a corridor, patroling the grounds before he turns in for the night, he hears someone whimper. Head turning, the prince scans the closed doors, trying to pinpoint where exactly the soft sounds are coming from. Walking faster he stops in front of Fai's room where he can still hear sounds.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" He starts to knock, but the door is opened before he can and Fai is standing in front of him. Red eyes scan the thin figure's face, those golden eyes are still noticeable even in the darkness.

"Kuro-wan." It's then that Kurogane notices that Fai is in a thin robe and nothing more. He remembers to keep his eyes up.

"You have a nightmare?"

"You sound like you care." Fai smiled up at him, causing Kurogane to glare at the expression.

"Why the hell would I?"

"I'll not bother you anymore then." The shorter man turned to go back to his room, but Kurogane grabs his arm before the door shuts and seperates them.

"Kuro-wankoro?"

"Y-you're not bothering me." Fai stared at him, not caring that the man was touching him. The dark haired prince notices the faint smil creep onto pale lips.

"Can I ask you something, Kuro-wanko?"

"As long as it's not something stupid."

"...Could you drown out my dreams, my nightmare's? Keep me from remembering...whatever wants me to remember it." Fai steps closer to him and the prince for once is nervous and is left speechless.

* * *

Snow covers the castle grounds, Sakura and Mokona are dancing around while Syaoran worries about the girl catching a cold. Kurogane moves over to Fai, who has been watching his companions and smiling.

"Here." A flower is shoved in the blonde's hands, it's blue petals chilled by the cold, it's leaves dry and dying from the frost.

"Kuro-kun?" Fai is wearing his many coats while Kurogane wears a heavy cloak. Gold eyes scan the tan face, before he smiles and accepts the simple gift.

"It's just a stupid flower, I figured you wouldn't want it to die or anything." Kurogane knew what a terrible lie it was but was too embarassed to sa anything else.

Fai turned back to look at the three playing in the snow. Amber eyes scan the others playing in front of them and when the blonde made sure that they were too occupied to notice he leaned over and kissed the prince on the cheek.

"Thank you Kuro-wan." Kurogane huffed and walked back inside the castle walls.

* * *

"When the wine drinks itself, when the skull speaks, when the clock strikes the right time." Syaoran stares at the skull in the great hall, thinking about the riddle Sakura told him.

"You aren't really the kid's uncle are you?" Syaoran jumps out of the way, hiding in a dark corner. Dark eyes watch as the voices come closer. He notices Kurogane and Fai walking past, how the prince's face seems softer than before and how Fai is walking a bit closer than normal to the other. A frown marrs Syaoran's lips, confused, seeing that the transformed unicorn doesn't seem as guarded around Kurogane.

* * *

"Kuro-san..." Fai pants as he wraps his arms around Kurogane's neck. Moonlight sifts through the sheer curtains of the prince's room, pale skin illuminates under moonbeams. They've done this before, but it's still new for both of them.

Kurogane answers him a kiss, their bodies shining with sweat as they move in time with each other. The prince move's a pale leg further up his waist while the other leg is still hooked over his shoulder.

"Please...Kuro..." Fai is pleading in his musical voice and Kurogane looks down at the flushed face and golden glazed eyes. The prince quickens his pace, making his lover cry as pleasure washes over both of them. Long nails scrap up the other's muscular back, only to tangle in black spikes and crushing bruised lips together for the upteenth time since they began.

"Fai."

Both are finished soon after, lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Kurogane still looms over Fai, gasping for air. The prince rests on his forearms, careful of his light lover. Gold meets red and they bring each other closer again, sharing a kiss in the darkness of the large room, sheltered from all the secrets looming over them and the castle's residents.

* * *

"Your majesty?" Ashura walks out onto the balcony to join Fai. The king simply laughs, causing the blonde to look up at him in confusion.

"Love seems to be slowing you down. I'll catch you if you love much more." The king's voice is soft and airy as he speaks. "There is only one thing that has ever made me happy."

"What is that?"

"Do not mock me Fai, I know very well what you're here for. Try and take any of them if you can, but don't mock me." Ashura stares neutrally at the blonde, his face as always, passive.

"My lord, in all your realm, there is nothing of yours I desire." Fai turns to leave, but is stopped by Ashura's hand on his shoulder.

"I know you, almost as soon as I saw you coming on the road with your cook and your poor excuse of a magician; since then there hasn't been a movement of yours that hasn't betrayed you. A glance, a turn of the head, even your way of standing perfectly still...your time is done." Ashura turns away from Fai to look over the balcony and to the sea. Fai obeys and goes to where the dark haired man is looking. Dark waves crash against the jagged rocks."Come and see, the tide is turning. There they are, and all of them are mine. The Red Bull gathered them one by one. Now they live there, to afraid to leave...they fill me with joy, the first time I felt it I thought I was going to die..."

_A young Ashura was stopped by the sight in front of him, two unicorns pranced in front of him frolicking. The young prince was left breathless at the sight._

"...I must have all there are, for nothing makes me happier than their shining, and their grace. Each time I see them, my unicorns, it is like the time in the woods, and I am truly young, in spite of myself." Ashura's eyes glaze over as he remembers. Fai can only stare at the waves crashing against the shore. "And you, you are the last."

"I don't understand, I don't see anything in the water." Fai's fearful now as Ashura looks at him crazed even with his neutral stare.

"You still pretend ot be human?"

"What are you saying?"

"Your eyes have become empty, empty like Kurogane's, like anyone who has never seen a unicorn." Asura holds Fai tightly, looking into golden eyes, but this time he only sees his reflection in the light colored orbs. The king leaves Fai with his words. The blonde shakily wraps his arms around himself, tears falling down pale cheeks.

"Fai-san?" Fai straightens as Syaoran appraoches him, the boys eyes hold worry as he approaches.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"If you've become human enough to cry then no magic in the world will change you back. I promise we'll find them." Syaoran leads Fai into the castle away from the ocean and the unicorns beneath.

* * *

All three of them are standing in the great hall in front of the skull, a large blue stone embedded in it's forehead. The three of them stare as the skull laughs at them.

"It's laughing, maybe that's all we need for the riddle." Sakura is beside the teen, trying to comfort him.

"It isn't." The skull laughs even louder at them.

"Oh, you talk, Syaoran-kun it worked!"

"Come on, ask me about the Red Bull, even prince Kurogane doesn't know the way, but I do." The voice says cheerfully while the trio continues to stare.

"You do, answer the riddle then, tell us the way."

"Say please~." The skull says in a sing song voice.

"Please."

"Nope." The skull shook it's head at the princess in amusement.

"Why not, what kind of game is this?"

"It's fun to have someone to play with, try me tomorrow!" The skull giggles.

"But we don't have time, we may be too late now." Sakura pleaded with the laughing skull.

"I have time enough for all of us."

"Never mind him, give me the wine; let me see what I can do." Fai hands Syaoran a flask of water instead.

"Wine?" The skull's eye socket's seem to widen in awe.

"Where's the wine?" Syaoran whispers to them, his back turned to the skull.

"There's not a drop in the castle, I looked everywhere."

"I'll try and turn it into wine." Syaoran whispers a simple spell and turns back to the skull holding the flask.

"Hey, what are you doing? Hey do it over here, I can't see anything!" The skull whines.

"It's weak at best." Sakura and Fai stand on either side of him.

"Wait give it here, give it to me if you don't want it!" The skulls yells as Syaoran acts like he's going to throw it away.

"But you're dead, you can't smell or taste it."

"But I remember..." The skull seems saddened by the boy's words.

"If you remembered the entrance to the king's way-"

"Done, give me one drink now and I'll tell you anything you want." Syaoran is cut off mid sentence at the skull's eagerness.

"You can have all out it after you tell us." The skull groaned.

"The ways through the clock, just walk through it, the Red Bull is on the other side. Now the wine." Syaoran walks up to the skull and pours the water into it's jaws. The skull drinks greedily, it's cheek bones seem to flush from the imaginary alcohol.

"Fai-san it's time, we're going to find the others now." Sakura takes Fai's hand, leading the blonde to the old clock. Seeing Fai, the skull scowls.

"Not that one, unicorn, unicorn, Ashura!"

"Run!" Syaoran pushes them forward. His sword by his side.

"There they go, unicorn, Ashura, through the clock!" The skulls screams echo down the hall.

Fai runs to the clock, stepping through and disappearing. Sakura follows soon after. Ashura comes, sword in hand and barely misses gutting Syaoran, the magician strikes out at the king earning him a scratch on his cheek and Ashura stumbling backwards. The teen leaps through the clock. Mist surrounds them as they arrive on the other side of the clock.


	7. The Prince Falls and the Unicorn Wishes

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

using the reference pages from volume 13 of Tsubasa, waka means young and helps to tell the difference between the ruler and heir.

**Important note: Please review and tell me if you'd like a happy ending or would like me to keep the original ending. The last chapter won't be up until it's decided. And thanks to all those who have reviewed!**

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?!" The princess and magician yelp in surprise as Kurogane steps through the mist. Fai runs to him, arms wrapping around the prince's neck. Ashura is still outside the clock hacking away at the wood, anger in his dark eyes.

"Oh, Kuro-san, I would have come back, I don't know why I'm here or who I am, but I would have come back." The blonde hugs him closer.

"How did you get in Kurogane-waka?" Syaoran asks as Sakura checks the scratch on his cheek.

"I saw where he had gone and followed." Kurogane removed Fai from around his neck. The mist around them left.

"It seems Ashura has destroyed the clock, now there's no way out exceot for the Red Bull's passage." Sakura stood beside Syaoran, dusting off her dress.

* * *

"So you see, we came here in search of unicorns and we may have found them at last."

"I used to dream of the Red Bull." Kurogane looked forward as the walked.

"Yes, he drove all of the unicorn's into the sea." Syaoran looked up at the man, but the prince stayed quiet scowling at the ground as they walked. The small group continued walking for hours but after no luck they decided to stop and rest.

Sakura sat beside Syaoran checking the cut on his face again. After they two younger members fell asleep, Fai moved to sit beside Kurogane, who hadn't spoken since he and the magician had talked.

"I don't want to go on." Neither looked at the other as Fai spoke.

"There's no choice, we have to go on." Kurogane whispered, careful not to wake the others.

"Don't let Syaoran change me, all of us can escape the Red Bull if I'm still human." The blonde held onto the other's arm, pressing himself against Kurogane.

"If we do that, then all the unicorns will stay as Ashura's prisoners forever except for one, and he'll grow old and die."

"Everything dies, I want to die when you die, I'm not a unicorn. I'm human and-and...I love you. Kuro-san I will not love you when I'm a unicorn." Fai pushed himself closer to Kurogane whose frown deepened.

"Don't."

"Then we'll just stop here, I don't think I could change you back even if you wanted. Stay and live happily ever after with Kurogane." Syaoran who had woken up at Fai's heated words said in a clam voice.

"That's what I want."

"No. Things must happen when it's time for them to happen, you can't simply abandon something like this. Unicorns may go unrescued for a long time, but not forever. The happy ending can't come in the middle of the story." Kurogane finally turned to the blonde, Fai hugged the prince close burying his face into the other's chest.

"But, Syaoran-kun, what if there isn't a happy ending for them?"Sakura, who woke up to her companions talking placed a delicate hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"There are no happy endings Sakura-hime, because nothing " Syaoran stood dusting himself off before turning to help the princess.

"Syaoran-kun, let Fai-san stay here the way he is."

"I can't, you know that Sakura-san." The four begin walking down the dimly lit tunnel, but are stopped by the ground quaking beneath them.

"Fai-san, run, he knows!" The young magician yells as the Red Bull appears around a corner, it's eyes set on Fai who turns to run, but trips over a rock. The blonde looks over his shoulder in fear, scrambling to get to his feet.

"Fai!" Kurogane, with his sword unsheathed, leaps towards the Bull only to have his sword burn in his hands. The Red Bull pushes past the prince and towards it's prey. Fai finally gets to his feet and takes off down the tunnel.

"Fai-san will be killed!" Syaoran stares a Sakura nodding and with a raised hand he casts a spell. Swirls of magic race towards Fai and engulf him. The Red Bull gaining on him as the blonde transforms back into his true form.

The unicorn races out of the Red Bull's lair and onto the seashore, the Red Bull still chasing close behind. Ashura stands outside the castle on the balcony peering at the unicorn.

"Do something, I'll kill you if you don't!" Kurogane emerges from the cave, raising Syaoran off his feet as he clutches at the teen's shirt.

"No magic in the world can help him now."

"Then what use is magic if it can't even save a unicorn?" Sakura stares in fear as she watches the sand quicked up as the unicorn and Bull run around the shore.

"That what heroes are for." Syaoran grunts as Kurogane holds him up even higher, murder evident in his features. Hearing the boy's words Kurogane drops him and turns running towards the Red Bull.

The prince stands in front of the Red Bull, bracing himself in an attempt to stop the creature in it's tracks. The Red Bull crashes into him, but the prince holds on until the Bull begins shaking it's head and Kurogane lands feet away face down in the sand, unmoving. The Bull conintues it's cjarge at the unicorn.

"No, Kurogane-san!" Sakura screams at the unmoving form in the sand.


	8. To Know Regret

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

**This is the original ending**

Hearing Sakura's scream Fai glanced quickly over and following the princess' gaze he could see the prone Kurogane in the sand. Something swells inside him that is foreign, for the first time he feels a heat coursing through his veins. With a piercing cry, his horn glows as he whirls around to face the Red Bull. With his head lowered and eyes determined the unicorn begins his attack on the Bull.

"He's attacking!" Sakura wipes away her tears to look at the unicorn as he drives the Red Bull back.

The Bull is driven to the edge of the ocean where the enormous creature begins to cower. Still pushing, the Red Bull steps back into the sea, water hissing as the flaming body touches the surf. The unicorn continues to push until the Red Bull is out in the water. Before the massive bull can try and leave a wave crashes over him, once and for all snuffing his flame out as he gives one final hiss.

As steam rises and water boils from the tide and other waves begin to crash down. Sakura and Syaoran look as hundred's upon hundred's of unicorn's ride in with the tide. All of them glistening from the green blue waters, gallop out to the shore finally released from their watery prison.

They leap from the water and head towards the falling form of the prince, each standing around him as if paying their respects. The unicorns then leave Kurogane's body and race around the two teen's heading around the castle and to their freedom.

"Syaoran-kun, look!" Sakura points behind them.

The young magician cries in horror as the castle begins to crumble under its jagged foundation. They watch as the balcony Ashura stands on breaks away and falls towards the sea. They hear the king's laughter as he falls into the ocean, debris falling onto the king.

The princess and magician run towards their fallen friend. Sakura looks over the seashore and is shocked to see that one unicorn remains. The tall creature walks solemnly to them his head soon hugged close to the girl as tears threaten to fall from her emerald eyes.

"You stayed." The unicorn turns to look at Kurogane's body and releasing himself from Sakura's hold walks over to him.

Large blue eyes look at the man as the unicorn nuzzles him fondly. The unicorn's horn glows and he touches Kurogane. Garnet eyes flutter open and Kurogane sits up holding his head. The unicorn hurries away, not wanting to be caught in that gaze.

"I had that dream again...no, I died..." As his memories return he looks up at the two around him.

_'I remember you...I remember, but please understand there is something I must do.' _The unicorn stands atop the hillside watching as Syaoran and Sakura help Kurogane to his feet. Blue and red meet before the unicorn turns and runs from them. The prince keeps what he saw to himself as he feels himself trying to burn the last time he'll probably ever see the unicorn into his memory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll come back." Syaoran says as he stands beside his horse. Kurogane rode out with them to show his friends, though he wouldn't admit that out loud, to the edge of his kingdom.

"I'll keep an eye out for you then." Sakura rushes at the prince and hugs him, Kurogane awkwardly returns the hug.

"We'll miss you Kurogane-sama."

"Call me Kurogane, I never liked all that formal crap anyway." He turns from them so they don't see the faint blush across his cheeks.

"Of course." The three become quiet, one question on each of their minds.

"Do you think any of us will ever see him again?" Sakura's expression turns dark as she looks at her friends.

"I never got the chance to tell him what I...he'll never know what it was I meant to say." Kurogane surprises himself by showing such emotion in front of anyone.

"I think he knew."

"He'll remember your heart when men are fairy tales. Of all the unicorns there ever were, he is the only one who knows what regret and love is." Kurogane thumped the princess gently on the head.

"Brats." Kurogane grins sadly at them before jumping on his horse and riding off.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Will...will you come with me?" Sakura tackles the boy to the ground hugging him, both of them blush after realizing how close they are.

"Of course." Both stand and Syaoran jumps up onto his own horse, holding a hand out for the princess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran hears birds singing in the night air as he crouches by the fire in a large field. He looks over to Sakura who has finally fallen asleep. He hopes she isn't too cold and stirs the fire. A rustling nearby startles him and as he unsheathes Hien from his side he turns to see the unicorn walking towards him. Fai's pale coat glistens in the moonlight and Syaoran's breath leaves him as if he's never seen such a thing before.

"You're a true wizard now, just like you always wished. Are you happy?"

"I-I think so, what about you?" The unicorn is beside him now, his muzzle gently tapping the boy's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that I won't have a home to go back to. I've been mortal and a part of me still is. I can never go back to the way I was. I am no longer like the other's, I'm am no longer innocent but I am no longer full of pain; no unicorn was ever born who could regret, but now I do...I regret." Syaoran petted the silken face fondly, he knows why Fai didn't answer his question.

"I'm sorry; I've done such a terrible thing to you." Syaoran could have never imagined he could bring such pain to someone, let alone a being such as this. It left his heart aching to look into those blue eyes and know that he had been the cause of a broken heart.

"No, unicorns are in the world again, as long as that joy is still alive within me I will not know sorrow. I thank you Syaoran for that part too."

"Wait, unicorn!" A white head raises to stare.

"My name is Fai, Syaoran."

"You mean...all this time?"

"Yes, you were my first friend, along with Sakura and Kurogane will always be the closest to my heart. Though, I will admit I told Kurogane before I told you." Syaoran noticed the sadness that spilled forth when Fai spoke of Kurogane.

"Thank you for everything; you too were my first friend." The young wizard hugged the unicorn tightly, they parted Fai giving Syaoran one last nudge.

"Goodbye, I will try to go home. I wish for the two of you to be happy." Syaoran nods in understanding and as Fai turns to leave he runs to wake Sakura. Both teens stand watching as the moonlight causes the unicorn to shimmer in the darkness as he dashes away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Multi-colored leaves carpet the ground, moonlight dapples over the forest floor. Autumn has descended upon the forest. The unicorn is greeted by cicadas and crickets chirping. Several animals make their way out from the surrounding forest to greet the unicorn who protected them.

"I'm home." Fai looked around; the forest would go back to its fire green meadows and crystalline waters now that he had returned. Taking one last look behind him, he stared solemnly at the trail he knew he would never venture on again. The unicorn walked slowly forward back to the forest.


	9. Another Chance at Happiness

Title: The Last Unicorn

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: The Last Unicorn and Tsubasa don't belong to me, rating may go up if asked.

**This is the happy ending**

Hearing Sakura's scream Fai glanced quickly over and following the princess' gaze he could see the prone Kurogane in the sand. With a piercing cry, his horn glowed as he whirled around to face the Red Bull. With his head lowered and eyes determined the unicorn began attacking the Bull.

"He's attacking!" Sakura wipes away her tears to look at the unicorn as he drives the Red Bull back.

The Bull is driven to the edge of the ocean where the enormous creature begins to cower. Still pushing, the Red Bull steps back into the sea, water hissing as the flaming body touches the surf. The unicorn conitnues to push until the Red Bull is out in the water while it tried to escape back onto dry land a giant wave crashes down over it.

As steam rises and water boils from the tide and other waves begin to crash down Sakura and Syaoran look as hundred's upon hundred's of unicorn's ride in with the tide. All of them glistening from the green blue waters run out to the shore finally released from their watery prison.

They leap from the water and head towards the falling form of the prince, each standing around him as if paying their respects. The unicorns then leave Kurogane's body and race around the two teen's heading around the castle and to their freedom.

"Syaoran-kun, look!" Sakura points behind them.

The young magician cries in horror as the castle begins to crumble under it's jagged foundation. They watch as the balcony Ashura stands on breaks away and falls towards the sea. They hear the king's laughter as he falls into the ocean, debris falling onto the king.

The princess and magician run towards their fallen friend. Sakura looks over the seashore and is shocked to see that one unicorn remains. The tall creature walks solemnly to them his head oon hugged close to the girl.

"You stayed." The unicorn turns to look at Kurogane's body and releasing himself from Sakura's hold walks over to him.

Large blue eyes look at the the man as the unicorn nuzzles him fondly. The unicorn's horn glows and he touches Kurogane. Garnet eyes flutter open and Kurogane sits up holding his head. The unicorn hurries away.

"I had that dream again...no, I died..." As his memories return he looks up at the two around him.

_'I remember you...I remember, but please understand their is something I must do.' _The unicorn stands atop the hillside watching as Syaoran and Sakura help Kurogane to his feet. Blue and red meet before the unicorn turns and runs from them. The prince keeps what he saw to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll come back." Syaoran says as he stands beside his horse, shouldering his and Sakura's bag. Kurogane rode out with them to show his friends, though he wouldn't admit that out loud, to the edge of his kingdom.

"I'll keep an eye out for you then." Sakura rushes at the prince and hugs him, Kurogane awkwardly returns the hug.

"We'll miss you Kurogane-sama."

"Call me Kurogane, I never liked all that formal crap anyway." He turns from them so they don't see the faint blush across his cheeks.

"Of course." The three become quiet, one question on each of their minds.

"Do you think any of us will ever see him again?" Sakura's expression turns dark as she looks at her friends.

"I never got the chance to tell him what I...he'll never know what it was I meant to say." Kurogane surprises himself by showing such emotion in front of anyone.

"I think he knew."

"He'll remember your heart when when men are fairy tales. Of all the unicorns there ever were, he is the only one who knows what regret and love is." Kurogane thunped the princess gently on the head.

"Brats." Kurogane grins sadly at them before jumping on his horse and riding off.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Will...will you come with me?" Sakura tackles the boy to the ground hugging him, bith of them blush after realizing how close they are.

"Of course." Both stand and Syaoran jumps up onto his own horse, holding a hand out for the princess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran listened to birds singing in the night air as he he crouched by the fire in a large field. He looks over to Sakura who has finally fallen asleep. A rustling nearby startles him and as he unsheaths hien he turns to see the unicorn walking to him.

"You're a true wizard now, just like you always wished. Are you happy?"

"I-I think so, what about you?" The unicorn is beside him now, his muzzle gently tapping the boy's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that I won't have a home to go back to. I've been mortal and a part of me still is. I am no longer like the other's, I'm am no longer innocent but I am no longer full of pain; no unicorn was ever born who could regret, but now I do...I regret." Syaoran petted the silken face fondly.

"I'm sorry; I've done such a terrible thing to you."

"No, unicorns are in the world again, and though my heart will always yearn for somehting else, as long as that joy is still alive within me I will not know sorrow. I thank you Syaoran for that part too."

"You mean there is nothing else you wish for?"

"Nothing that could be granted, no." The unicorn turns to leave, it's long tail trailing amongst the wild flowers of the field.

"Wait, unicorn!" A white head rises to stare, ears pointed towards them boy attentively.

"My name is Fai, Syaoran."

"You mean...all this time you?"

"Yes, you were my first friend; along with Sakura and Kurogane will always be the closest to my heart." Syaoran noticed the sadness that spilled forth when Fai spoke of Kurogane.

"Fai, there may be something I can do." The unicorn stopped, its ears perked up at the magician's words. Syaoran took his pack and pulled out a tattered book that looked far too heavy for him to be able to carry. The moon rose high above the field as blue and gold illuminated the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane sighed as he made his way to his small cottage. He had went back to the castle and in the rubble had managed to salvage enough gold and other valuables to live off of, though he already had plans to build a small farm. He now lived in a small house a few hours from an equally small village. The ex-prince walked past a pasture, petting his horse on his way by. He thought of the work he would have to do tomorrow as he tried to get the image of sapphire eyes out of his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran stood watching as Fai ran off into the night.

"Do you think he'll be happy?"

"Yes, now princess let's rest so we can leave tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brat, what the hell were you thinking when you kidnapped my sister?" Touya and the other bandits had finally caught up to Syaoran and Sakura a few days ago and now the bandit king had the young wizard by the scruff of his neck.

"Touya, I went with him, I had to help him and Fai-san." Sakura yelled from behind Doumeki and Saiga.

"Nothing's wrong with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun looks trustworthy." Yukito had stepped up to Touya, trying to placate the taller man. Touya glanced at Yukito and sighed, releasing Syaoran from his hold.

"If Yukito says your okay then I guess we can trust you, but try and run away again and you'll regret it." Syaoran stared dumbfounded as he watched the bandit walk away. Several others came to welcome him into the group.

"Touya can't say no to Yukito." Sakura whispered in his ear as he was shoved around the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" A groggy Kurogane lifted from his bed waking up to someone pounded on his front door. Hissing as his feet touched the cold wooden floor, he swore as he made his way to the door lighting a lantern by the door frame.

Opening the door he was tackled to the ground and the man began to immediately struggle with the intruder. Lithe arms wrapped securely around him as Kurogane tried to pry them off his waist.

"Damnit!"

"Kuro-san doesn't recognize me?" Kurogane stopped trying to wrestle his assailant to the ground as he heard the figure's voice. He hovered over the other man stunned and speechless. Beneath him was someone he had never dared dream would ever come back. But he was here, golden hair sprawled across dusty wood and a smile he was all too familiar with greeted him.

"Fai?" He stood helping the other to his feet. Fai smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand I thought..." Confused Kurogane just stared at the unicorn turned human again.

"It was Syaoran, he used a spell from one of Clow's old tomes that he took." Fai and Syaoran had taken a gamble at using one of the older wizard's books, but as the blonde stood in front of the prince he was glad he had.

"What about being a unicorn?"

"There are others to take my place, but I would have always regretted leaving you. I was haunted by my memory of you and I felt things that I never knew I could feel. So I chose to become human…for you." It was then that Kurogane got a good look at Fai in the lantern light. One blue and one golden eye looked at him.

"Your eyes."

"I had to give more than just my true form up to become human. The magic contained in one of my eyes was used in the spell, so it changed color instead of being repressed as it was when I was transformed before." Fai stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

"So I guess your staying here?" Kurogane smirked at the blonde hugging the lithe form closer.

"I thought about it, but only if Kuro-rinta wants me to." Fai's finger's threaded through black spikes.

"Idiot." They kissed as passionately as they knew how and while the door closed behind them. Kurogane was truly happy to have had another chance and Fai no longer regretted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.#cutid1

.#cutid1

.#cutid1


End file.
